BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun
BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 3rd June 1996. Description Summertime is our favourite time - atime for playing in the garden or the park, a time for splashing around in the paddling pool, a time foe hiding from the hot summer sun and for catching up on out favourites BBC Characters like Fireman Sam, Pingu, Noddy, - and for the first time on video, The Fabulous Oakie Doke, Monty the Dog and The Garden Fairies. Episodes *Fireman Sam - Deep Trouble for Sam *William's Wish Wellingtons - Sweet William *Pingu - Pingu at the Funfair *Monty - Monty Gets the Blame *The Adventures of the Garden Fairies - The Garden in Summer *Noddy's Adventures in Toyland - Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Oakie Doke - Oakie Doke and the Wishing Well *Spider - Classroom Distractions Copyright Credits *'Fireman Sam' Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam: © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985. Film: © S4C 1994. *'Pingu' © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *'Spider' © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *'William's Wish Wellingtons' © A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1994. *'Noddy' © Enid Blyton Ltd. *'Monty' © 1994 BBC Worldwide Ltd and BBC Scotland. *'The Adventures of The Garden Fairies' © First Standar Media PLC. *'Oakie Doke' © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd 1995. Trivia Trailers # VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Pingu's Birthday/Noddy the Champion/William's Wish Wellingtons - William and Barksure/Fireman Sam - 2 on 1) # BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun title card # Fireman Sam intro # Start of Deep Trouble for Sam (1994) Closing # End of Classroom Distractions (1991) # Spider closing # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * The VCI carnival promo from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty & Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". * A slide showing 4 children's titles, "Pingu's Birthday", "Noddy the Champion", "William's Wish Wellingtons - William and Barksure" and "Fireman Sam - 2 on 1". Video clips Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Monty the Dog Griff Rhys Jones (Monty Narrator) Category:The Adventures of the Garden Fairies David Holt (Adventures of The Garden Fairies Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Spider Spider: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch)